The present disclosure relates to improved suspension for a vehicle having continuous “on-the-go” damping control for shock absorbers.
Currently some off-road vehicles include adjustable shock absorbers. These adjustments include spring preload, high and low speed compression damping and/or rebound damping. In order to make these adjustments, the vehicle is stopped and the operator makes an adjustment at each shock absorber location on the vehicle. A tool is often required for the adjustment. Some on-road automobiles also include adjustable electric shocks along with sensors for active ride control systems. However, these systems are normally controlled by a computer and are focused on vehicle stability instead of ride comfort. The system of the present disclosure allows an operator to make real time “on-the-go” adjustments to the shocks to obtain the most comfortable ride for given terrain and payload scenarios.
Vehicles often have springs (coil, leaf, or air) at each wheel, track, or ski to support a majority of the load. The vehicle of the present disclosure also has electronic shocks controlling the dynamic movement of each wheel, ski, or track. The electronic shocks have a valve that controls the damping force of each shock. This valve may control compression damping only, rebound damping only, or a combination of compression and rebound damping. The valve is connected to a controller having a user interface that is within the driver's reach for adjustment while operating the vehicle. In one embodiment, the controller increases or decreases the damping of the shock absorbers based on user inputs received from an operator. In another embodiment, the controller has several preset damping modes for selection by the operator. The controller is also coupled to sensors on the suspension and chassis to provide an actively controlled damping system.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a damping control method is provided for a vehicle having a suspension located between a plurality of wheels and a vehicle frame, a controller, a plurality of vehicle condition sensors, and a user interface, the suspension including a plurality of adjustable shock absorbers including a front right shock absorber, a front left shock absorber, a rear right shock absorber, and a rear left shock absorber. The damping control method includes receiving with the controller a user input from the user interface to provide a user selected mode of damping operation for the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers during operation of the vehicle; receiving with the controller a plurality of inputs from the plurality of vehicle condition sensors including a brake sensor, a throttle sensor, and a vehicle speed sensor; determining with the controller whether vehicle brakes are actuated based on an input from the brake sensor; determining with the controller a throttle position based on an input from the throttle sensor; and determining with the controller a speed of the vehicle based on an input from the vehicle speed sensor. The illustrative damping control method also includes operating the damping control in a brake condition if the brakes are actuated, wherein in the brake condition the controller adjusts damping characteristics of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers based on condition modifiers including the user selected mode and the vehicle speed; operating the damping control in a ride condition if the brakes are not actuated and a throttle position is less than a threshold Y, wherein in the ride condition the controller adjusts damping characteristics of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers based on condition modifiers including the user selected mode and the vehicle speed; operating the damping control in the ride condition if the brakes are not actuated, the throttle position in greater than the threshold Y, and the vehicle speed is greater than a threshold value Z; and operating the damping control in a squat condition if the brakes are not actuated, the throttle position in greater than the threshold Y, and the vehicle speed is less than the threshold value Z, wherein in the squat condition the controller adjusts damping characteristics of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers based on condition modifiers including the user selected mode, the vehicle speed, and a throttle percentage.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure.